


Juliet (Miya Osamu x Fem! Reader)

by luvrslane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrslane/pseuds/luvrslane
Summary: a story in which kyoto, (y/n) and miya, osamu join the same music band competition and are each other's rivals.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Juliet (Miya Osamu x Fem! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> important info for this story !!
> 
> characters
> 
> kyoto (y/n)  
> \- keyboardist and backup singer for 'baby angels'  
> \- quiet bitch of the bunch  
> \- unironically ironic
> 
> miya osamu  
> -lead guitarist and singer for 'Inarizakikins'  
> \- bossy and cocky bitch  
> \- a low-key flirt
> 
> notes  
> \- this is my first non-volleyball au so pls dont hate on it or the characters. if you dont like it, simply leave.  
> -vulgar language, slight sexual jokes, misogyny, slight mature scenes  
> \- she/her or she/they pronouns  
> \- no smut. the farthest they will go is making out  
> \- this is a fanfiction which means this IS NOT REAL. dont get mad at me if it doesn't happen to you in real life. this is pure imagination  
> \- lowercase intended
> 
> I hope you enjoy <33

**at** first, joining the infamous ' _hyogo musical band competition_ ' was just for the shits and giggles before the rising 'baby angels' _actually_ made it to the second round.

"well shit you guys. we got chosen to move to the second round, what the fuck is going to happen now?!" misty exclaimed as she plugged in the amp cord for her bass.

kairi took her seat behind her drums and slapped her thighs making a noise, "i don't even know... we joined this competition just because we were bored and had no intention of getting chosen to go to the second round. let alone we only made 3 songs so far and we played our only good one,"

you plugged in your mic and keyboard into the nearest outlet, "this is good though right? people actually like our music!!"

amie plugged in the amp cord for her guitar, "kairi, don't say that. all of our songs are good if we make it good. plus, i'm going to have to agree with (y/n) on this one... we have to be happy you guys! people _actually_ liked our performance and song.. that's good considering we just started a few months ago right?"

raina adjusted her microphone so that it's leveled with her mouth, "kairi stop being a bummer downer. yes this is unexpected but it's good! let's just play both of our remaining songs and which ever one we like more, we'll zshoosh it up and play it at the second round next saturday,"

kairi took a deep sigh and threw her hands up with her drum sticks in her hands, "okay, okay. let's just do our best then,"

as soon as you guys got in position ready to play, kairi hit her drum sticks together and started to count them in, "one.. two.. three, go!"

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"miya's and maya look," suna showed them the email confirming that they got into the second round.

while maya and atsumu celebrated, all osamu did was shrug his shoulders and tune his guitar.

maya rolled her eyes and groaned, "why can't you just be happy? getting into the second is a big deal. stop being a bitch about everything,"

osamu but his guitar pick down and turned his neck to her, "of course i'm happy but, eight other bands also got into the second round. that's just half as much than before. it really isn't that big of a deal considering we got into the second round the last three years,"

atsumu took suna's phone and looked at the other bands that got into the second round. after seeing, he started to laugh, making fun of osamu, "oi samu! yer owe me money!"

osamu furrowed his eyebrows, "why do yer say that?! i don't owe yer shit," osamu scoffed and continued to tune maya's guitar for her.

"look," atsumu showed osamu suna's phone and showed him the other bands that made it into the second round, "r'member when yer made a bet with me saying that the 'baby angels' wouldn't make it into the second round because it what th'ere first time joining?! look who made it,"

osamu squinted his eyes at the phone, not believing he lost the bet, "i didn't bet shit. yer just making things up, right sunarin?"

suna grabbed his phone from atsumu and scrolled through his camera roll, "i'm pretty sure i have a video of you guys making the bet in here somewhere. i'll find it, hold up,"

maya giggled as she saw osamu's head get hot, "told you guys you shouldn't make bets when you haven't heard or seen them. who knows, maybe they're actually good,"

osamu put his hands on his hips, "it's not my fault sunarin's lazy ass wanted to go home before they played," osamu finished tuning her guitar, "say maya, now that we got into the second round... wha'd yer say about a date?"

maya took her guitar from osamu, "how many times do i have to fucking say. i'm like a rainbow 'samu. i'm a freaking lesbianic for god's sake,"

atsumu started to hysterically laugh, "sunarin, did'ja get that?!"

suna nodded his head as he stopped the recording, "i sure did. i'll send it to ya if you give me twenty yen," as soon as he said that, atsumu's smile went away.

osamu plugged in his amp cord and adjusted his mic, "maya, yer know i was just joking. i know yer like those dishwashers or s'mething,"

maya messed up osamu's hair, "hot, badass dishwashers yeah. be careful osamu, show anymore misogyny and you won't find that 'juliet' of yours,"

atsumu plugged in his amp cord, "maya is right 'samu. let's just choose which song to play next saturday. sunarin, make sure yer recording so we can listen to it and choose which one we like more,"

osamu blocked atsumu with his hand, "yer guys don't listen to him. he's irrelevant, sunarin and maya listen to me. let's play 3 songs and choose which one to play next saturday. sunarin, be sure yer recording kay? count us in when maya got her shit together,"

atsumu threw his hands up in a fit, "that's what i just said,"

maya put her guitar strap over her head and fit her guitar to her liking, she nodded her head to suna and confirmed, "ready,"

suna began to bounce his leg and hit his drum sticks together, "one.. two.. three.. four.."

**_Next Saturday..._ **

"fishnets are so uncomfy... who's idea was to wear them?!" you questioned as the five of you entered the building where the competition was being held.

amie pulled the fishnets in between her thighs to avoid chaffing, "raina did. everyone blame her,"

misty signed you guys up as you went ahead backstage. raina stopped you guys before you entered the back room, "don't blame me. it's not my fault they're cute. i just happen to have five pairs that i haven't used and i just wanted to get rid of them,"

kairi adjusted her flannel, "i don't really mind. they're only uncomfy when i'm standing and moving around,"

you contradicted her, "okay but, you're on drums? you aren't moving around like the rest of us,"

kairi clicked her tounge, "exaccctlyyy,"

misty caught up with you guys, "someone stop raina from buying fishnets next time,"

the five of you continued to the back room as the last group was just finishing and started to set up your instruments as soon as the curtain closed.

soon after, osamu and his band mates entered the building.

"maya, sign us up will yer?" osamu asked. maya nodded her head and started to walk back to the front. as she was leaving suna asked her, "ask them when those 'baby angels' are playing too. i wanna see how those boys made it to the second round their first time around,"

she nodded her head and turned on her heel to make her way back to the front desk.

atsumu stood by suna as they made their way to the front row of the audience, "why'd you think they're boys? who knows, maybe they're girls,"

osamu nodded his head, "last year not one of the girl groups made it to the second round. i doubt that this 'baby angel' group is a girl group,"

maya made her way to the crowd and went between osamu and atsumu, "the 'baby angels' are playing next. who ever is behind these curtains, are the reason why you lost to atsumu,"

suna laughed, "imagine loosing to atsumu... could be you,"

osamu stretched his neck as he waited for the curtains to open, "shut yer trap sunarin. no one was talking to yer,"

atsumu, osamu, and suna watched docs and dirty converse pave back and fourth from under the curtain and looked at each other with a ' _did you see that?!'_ face on.

suna blurted out, "well shit. look at that. i was wrong for once,"

atsumu nodded his head up and down as he tucked his hands in his pockets, "yer said it. how much you wanna bet that 'samu will fall for one of them?"

maya leaned in front of them, "i have my bets on their singer,"

suna pushed her head down causing her to trip, "nah. i have my bets on their guitarist. only because 'samu would want someone to play with,"

before atsumu can make his bet osamu interrupted them, "yer guys can just assume that they're girls by their shoes! guys can wear converse and boots too!"

maya, suna, and atsumu said in sync, "literally who was talking to you again?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"we have two minutes before they open that curtain. hurry up and get into your places and fix your clothes if you need to," amie ordered as she put the stap of her guitar around her neck.

you adjusted your shirt and stretched your fingers as you adjusted the mic so that it's just in front of your mouth.

you finally plugged in the plug for your keyboard, "i'm ready... you?"

misty, kairi, and raina nodded their head as amie threw her hair back, "just waiting for this damn curtain to open up,"

you smiled at them as soon as the noise of the audience went down and the curtains began to open.

the colorful stage lights beamed in your eyes as soon as the curtains fully opened. this time, there were a lot more hollers and cheering coming from the crowd and it seemed as if even more eyes were on you guys.

**( baby angels will be playing 10/10 by rex oc. just pretend it's a female voice singing it lololol )**

"fucking shit you guys," kairi took a deep exhale.

a large smile started to misty's and amie's face, "count us in kairi,"

as kairi counted you guys in, you started the verse off... just seconds before misty, amie, and kairi joined in.

maya's eyes flashes with colorful beaming lights as her mouth opened with awe. she looked over to osamu to see his eyes on what it seemed to be a certain singer.

she hit the front of atsumu's chest and pointed to osamu, "i'm fucking winning this shit. look at how he's looking at their singer,"

at this point atsumu wasn't even listening to maya. instead, he was just smiling widely and admiring how well you guys were in sync and how everything just.. fit together.

osamu on the other hand, even though it looked like he was looking at the singer, he was actually looking at their keyboardist.

even by not looking at how you dressed or looked, he was just amazed at how your voice accented raina's in the most perfect way, how happy and smiley you were by just playing the keyboard even though the other instruments just canceled you out, and just how alive you made everything feel.

"oi samu!!" atsumu screamed over maya's head to get his attention.

osamu looked over to him as he got himself back to reality, "what'd ya want yer shithead?!?"

atsumu reminded him, "yer need to stop simping for ther' singer would ya?! yer need to r'member that w're h're to win, not to find a juliet,"

"who said i was simping?!" osamu aggressively asked.

maya looked at the both of them, waving her hand is osamu's face to get his attention, "ya've seen your eyes the past minute?! they've been sparkling or some shit,"

osamu quickly denied maya's 'false accusations', "yer seeing things. i've seen better than what ever this crap is,"

"ya sure about that??" maya took out her phone and showed him the video of himself smiling from a terrible angle, "this is you just a minute ago. yer saying that their music is crap?"

osamu pushed her arm away and looked back onto stage. everything fell silent and the moment felt infinite as he saw the fire in your eyes, the passion in your playing, and the lights that traced across your body as you jumped and danced to the beat of misty's and amie's bass and guitar. just everything about you being his type of girl made him hate how he didn't hate you.

atsumu hit the side of osamu's arm knocking him out of your trance, "we're up next. i know their singer is pretty and all but, ya can't wait up staring at her. ya gotta remember that we aren't here for a juliet, we're here to win. don't forget, the prize is first place, not some newbie singer,"

osamu's smile went away as he followed atsumu, "i hope ya know i hate yer dumbass,"


End file.
